Breaking Ice
by dramionejelsa
Summary: Modern Jelsa Family! "Elsa!" Jack shouted over the mob of people, "Niall!" They had to be alright. His wife. Their son. They were his everything. They were the one thing he won't allow to disappear from his life. Yet an enemy from the past has his mind set on destroying the happy family Elsa and Jack had fought so hard to build. Will he be able to save them before it's too late?


**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first attempt at a longer Jelsa story! I hope you all enjoy it! Leave comments, likes,** **reviews, or any suggestions below! I'd love to know what you think of it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians! Otherwise you would be seeing a Jelsa movie already!**

"Niall Jacky Overland Frost!"Elsa's voice rumbled throughout the house, "come down here this instance!"

"It wasn't me!"a voice rang from the bedroom upstairs.

Elsa dropped the grocery bag onto the counter and made her way up the stairs, "then who ate all the cookies?"

"It's uncle bunny!"the voice replied.

Elsa frowned as she stood in front of Niall's room, "do you want to come out here by yourself or are you going to make me go in there?"

"I.."Before the little boy could answer, the door downstairs flew open followed with Jack's voice,"I'm home!"

"Daddy!"The door Elsa was standing in front of flew open and a little boy with platinum hair ran past Elsa and raced down the stairs.

"Niall!"Elsa exclaimed and chased after him.

"Daddy!"Niall yelled as he ran into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy!"Jack smiled as he lifted his son up only to be surprised with a cookie stuffed into his mouth. Jack raised an eyebrow at his son while munching on the cookie and looked up to see his wife racing down the stairs.

"Mommy!"Niall cried, making Jack direct his attention back to his son, only to find a finger pointing toward him accusingly,"daddy ate all the cookies!"

"What?"Jack asked confusingly as he swallowed the cookie.

Elsa crossed her arms, "well, your little Jacky here ate all the cookies in the jar."

"as in the cookies I bought yesterday?"Jack asked as he looked at Niall, who avoided his gaze. "Niall Jackson Overland Frost!"Jack exclaimed as he set Niall down on the floor and knelt down to match his height, "What did we say about eating cookies?"

"That we should wait for daddy then blame it on uncle bunny?"Niall asked as he tilted his head to the side, "I thought that one was about eating mommy's chocolates?"

"Niall!" Jack scolded and quickly covered up his son's mouth with both his hands while chancing a glance at his wife. His wife and her chocolates, she was going to freak out. Without disappointing, Elsa exclaimed, "my chocolates?!You ate my chocolates?!"

"Elsa.."Jack gulped as he backed up a little. His wife can get quite scary when anyone comes between her and her chocolates. Sometimes he even wonder if the chocolates come before him.

Elsa inched closer and declared with a sneaky grin, "you're making the Christmas Turkey this year, Mr. Frost."

She then turned and knelt down to face Niall, "and you sir are going to sit next to auntie Tooth this year." "But mommy!"Niall whined, "you know auntie Tooth pries my mouth open every time we meet!She'll be doing that the whole time we eat!"

"Should have thought of that before you ate my chocolates"Elsa smirked as bopped Niall's nose. She straightened up and said, "now let's decorate the Christmas tree"

"Go get the things you want to put on the tree this year"Jack ruffled Niall's hair. Niall nodded and ran towards the stairs. Jack smiled as he watched Niall made his way upstairs before snaking his arms around Elsa turning her to face him as he held a mistletoe above rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a grin. Jack chuckled and leaned down, their lips melted into a sweet harmonised synch. Jack pressed his forehead onto Elsa's, "Merry Christmas?"

"You know,"Elsa chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, "that still doesn't change the fact that you ate my chocolates" Jack chuckled at his wife's words,"Well we can go on a date after we finish decorating?"Jack suggested, "does that make up for the chocolates?"

"Tempting"Elsa laughed, "but there's Niall and the decoration"

"North would be happy to drop by and babysit him"Jack argued, "or better yet, we can send him over to North's and have the house all to ourselves." His eyes were lit with mischief as he looked at Elsa.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Jack!Seriously?!"

"Why yes I am, Mrs. Frost, "Jack smirked at his wife before leaning down to catch another swift peck on the lips,earning a slap to the chest.

"I got it!"Niall yelled as he hopped down the stairs, breaking the couple apart.

"Here let me help you with that"Jack smiled as he scooped up his son along with the box, "What do we have here?"

"My first baseball card and my iron man!"Niall beamed as he pulled out the mentioned items. Jack chuckled as they began to decorate the tree.

Elsa was putting up the last stocking on the fireplace when she heard a thud outside, "Jack!Are you done putting up Frostie?" She was met with silence. Grunting, Elsa grabbed a coat as she stepped out into the front yard. "Niall?"Elsa asked searching for any trace of the two pranksters. "ATTACK!"Elsa turned around to find snowballs flying at her. "Jackson and Niall Jacky Overland Frost!"Elsa exclaimed as she scooped up a snowball, "I'm going to get you two for this!"

"commander chief says run!"Jack yelled as he scooped Niall up, "target out of control!I repeat!Target out of control!"

"Dad!"Niall yelled, "target closing up!Search for cover!I repeat search for cover!"

"Roger that!"Jack nodded as he ducked behind a tree, "where's the target?"

"Target out of sight!"Niall exclaimed.

Jack frowned at his son and raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean target's out of sight?I thought your mom's behind us"

"Fire!"Jack turned to see Elsa hurling snowballs in front of him while Niall attacked him from the side.

"Niall!How could you?!"Jack exclaimed as he tried to defend himself.

"mommy promised me chocolates later."Niall laughed at his father.

Moments later the three dropped on the snow laughing. "That was fun!"Niall laughed, "can we do it again?"

"Come on!"Elsa giggled as she patted snow off Niall, "we're going to clean up and wait for daddy to finish putting up Frostie!"

"Elsa!"Jack frowned, "It's almost dinner time. You're not going to make me do it alone, are you?"

"Come on Niall!"Elsa said as she led Niall inside, "let's leave daddy to work in peace and we can have dinner!"

"Elsa!"

The Frost family quickly finished their dinner and set off to work on another Christmas plate for the gathering tomorrow.

"Mommy!"Niall smiled as he lifted up his cookie, "look!I frosted a snowman on my cookie!"

"So what?"Jack said as he lifted up his cookie, "look Elsa!I frosted a snowflake!"(No Pun Intended)

"Very nice,"Elsa smiled as she took out another patch of cookies from the oven and set it on the counter to cool, "I like your Snowman better than daddy's snowflake." Niall beamed and returned to his work while she leaned over to Jack, who was still working on his cookie, "Jacky, why don't you take Niall to bed?"

"Sure snowflake,"Jack smirked upon hearing Elsa use her pet name for him and whispered back, "wait for me under the mistletoe?" "We have to get Niall's gift, I hid it at Merida's"

"oh.."Jack said pretending to look hurt, "and here I thought you and I were going to ENJOY Christmas Eve."

"Sandy called and said he'd drop by later to return the cook book he borrowed and volunteered to help us watch Niall,"Elsa said with a wink, "it could still be a date."

"Then wait for me under the mistletoe."Jack winked back at his wife seductively,"preferably with my favourite outfit for you on?" Elsa blushed at Jack's words. After all this time, she still couldn't get used to his flirting.

Jack lifted Niall off the stool, "come on buddy, it's bed time!"

"aw!But my cookie isn't done yet."Niall reached for his laughed, "come on,I'll let you wear my ice hockey helmet!" "For real?!"

Elsa had just finished cleaning up the counter when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"I thought I was direct enough when I told you to change into my favourite outfit for you."Jack smirked as he whispered in Elsa's ears, making her shiver, "it meant nothing on." Elsa recomposed herself quickly and turned around to whack Jack on the chest.

"Jack! Niall-"Elsa started, but was quickly silenced with a kiss.

"Is asleep already."Jack beamed at her before engaging in another kiss. Elsa had half a mind to give in to her husband's desires when the doorbell rang.


End file.
